<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm giving you a nightcall by karnsteins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111649">i'm giving you a nightcall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnsteins/pseuds/karnsteins'>karnsteins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(though not very present here.), Alpha Dallas Winston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mafia!Dallas Winston, Omega Ponyboy Curtis, a shift key? i don't know her, dallas winston: still committing crime as an adult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnsteins/pseuds/karnsteins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm giving you a nightcall to tell you how i feel. </p><p>or: dallas goes to biloxi on "business" and calls ponyboy. he's feeling a little homesick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm giving you a nightcall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>comparatively, biloxi is a shithole. the air itself felt too different, regardless of the lights and the people involved. mississippi just isn't a place he'd like to be, regardless, and dallas wants to leave as soon as he sets foot in it. he can't, though. unlike most of the outfit he's in, he's smarter than the rest of them when it comes to doing things face to face. they liked being loud, getting into trouble, and dallas knew better than to do that. </p><p>so he'd been sent out to biloxi, not them, for this exchange. they'd catch up later in the week for something more but tonight he was on his own in a hotel that has cigarettes that aren't that great, food that wasn't that great, and the longer the night drags on the more he itches to make that one call. it was better than being sent to, of all places, new york. he'd probably blend in better there, he'd be able to navigate better -- and still, he avoided new york. that could go sideways real easy, and while biloxi was a piece of shit, it was close enough to home and away from shitty memories he didn't want to go back to, and a place that could get very violent, very fast. </p><p>he wasn't a stranger to violence, craved it sometimes even. there were other priorities though. </p><p>by the time the sun drops and he's digested some of the shitty, greasy food, he finally makes his way out to the payphone, six blocks away from the hotel. he places the call collect, leans in the booth and fishes out another cigarette. </p><p>two rings pass, a click and then, "'lo?" </p><p>"you ain't left for work yet?" dallas teases out the gate, despite the relief that settles his nerves. "gonna be late, pone." </p><p>"haha," ponyboy's voice is thin over the line, and clearly relieved too. "sal showed up, so they don't need me til later. you get to work okay?" </p><p>"yeah," dallas puts the cigarette behind his ear, "place is a shithole, really."</p><p>there's a grunt -- he assumes pony might be hunting for his shoes, again and decides not to tell him where they were. "thought there were beaches out where you are." a bit of a wistful note colors ponyboy's words, and dallas can see the expression of interest on his face. "you could always leave, go see the ocean. i bet it's a gorgeous kind of blue out there." </p><p>the corners of dallas' mouth lift in a half grin, "yeah, maybe. the ocean's not really for me, though. and even if it was, work's got me busy while i'm here." they both know what that <i>really</i> means. "maybe i can bring you back, when i got some time off. see if you can actually get a tan." </p><p>ponyboy lets out a laugh, the sound so good, soothing every little nerve dallas has, every little piece of tension in his shoulders. "yeah, i'll tan soon as you -- aw, shit." dallas figures he's finally looked at the clock -- even if sal was in, he still had only so much time to walk to work. </p><p>"keys are by the lamp," dallas automatically provides, looking up above him at the night sky. the stars there seem brighter than ever, and he'd trade in a heartbeat to watch ponyboy scrambled around their place for his shoes, his keys, and his name tag in about that order. "shoes are under the table." </p><p>"no they--"</p><p>"yeah, they are," dallas cuts him off and by the sound of it, he's absolutely right.</p><p>"i swear-- shit, i gotta go," ponyboy huffs. "love you, dal. see you when you get home."</p><p>he wishes, then, he could see ponyboy's face so bad. he wishes he was there to pull him closer to him or sink his teeth into his shoulder or do anything but have to hang up the phone. "yeah, see you. don't give sal too much shit." he hangs up the phone, not wanting to make it anymore painful than it already was. </p><p>dallas wants to go home: to the bed with ponyboy, nose pressed against his hair, and listening to him read quietly, to feel ponyboy's skin beneath his, to really, actually have him there. he can't though. he's got a job to do, in goddamn biloxi, and he'll get it done. </p><p>he walks back to the hotel, and the sleep he has isn't great. the dreams he has though, are filled with ponyboy so he couldn't complain too much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a little piece in this aboverse. comments, kudos, come holler at me over at tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>